Nevermore
by Scarlett Mayfair
Summary: "Fechando os olhos, a mente reproduziu aquele doloroso momento: ele havia deixado a festa e estava caminhando pelos corredores, quando ouviu alguns sussurros ao longe. Curioso, seguiu os sons."


Presente de aniversário para a Sue-san. Cá está uma one-shot com seu personagem favorito de Pandora Hearts. i.i E para aproveitar, um poema para comemorar o dia da poesia. n.n

**ATENÇÃO:** seria interessante a leitura do poema "The Raven" para melhor compreensão. Nas notas finais, seguem os links do poema, a tradução e a música/declamação.

One-shot embasada no poema "_The Raven_", do Edgar Allan Poe. Coloquei uns trechos do poema, em inglês mesmo, porque não gosto da tradução nem do Fernando Pessoa e nem do Machado de Assis. Bem, eu acho que poema traduzido perde sua essência, então...

Capa: no meu perfil. Para ver os links que deixei da declamação do poema, do poema completo no original e da tradução, só olhar no meu perfil também.

* * *

**NEVERMORE**

**

* * *

**

**Ah, distinctly I remember, it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow; vainly I had sought to borrow  
From my books surcease of sorrow, sorrow for the lost Lenore,  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore,**

**Nameless here forevermore.**

Sentado no meio de seu quarto escuro, Gilbert refletia sobre o que descobrira. A faísca do cigarro aceso era o único ponto de luz presente no cômodo, sendo ofuscada apenas algumas vezes pelo brilho da taça de absinto. E o que importava se passaria _aquele dia_ sozinho? Não se conformava com o que tinha visto na festa. E de quem era a culpa? Somente dele.

A janela se abriu sozinha, permitindo que a brisa fria invadisse o local. Com o cigarro já apagado, o homem depositou a taça na mesinha e partiu para fechar a vidraça. Após fechá-la, voltou para a poltrona e se acomodou nela, tomando mais um gole de absinto para aquecer seu coração. Os pensamentos voltaram a invadir-lhe a mente, e novamente aquela cena se reproduziu em sua cabeça – e um novo gole foi dado. Apenas a santa fada verde**¹** poderia tirar de sua boca o gosto amargo de perder - para sempre - a sua amada.

Fechando os olhos, a mente reproduziu aquele doloroso momento: ele havia deixado a festa e estava caminhando pelos corredores, quando ouviu alguns sussurros ao longe. Curioso, seguiu os sons. Não fez barulho, o que não deixou os outros dois fugitivos da festa perceberem que ele estava ali. Escondido, Gil observava estupefato uma cena deveras romântica: Ada encostada em uma parede, com os lábios absurdamente próximos dos de seu irmão, Vincent. O loiro, de forma bastante provocante, colocara na boca da garota um singelo bombom. Gilbert viu quando os lábios se roçaram e a delicadeza com a qual Vincent a tratava. Se era fingimento, não saberia dizer; a questão era que, ao ouvir dos lábios da moça as palavras "eu te amo" dirigidas ao irmão, queria desaparecer do mundo. E de quem era a culpa? Única e exclusivamente dele.

Afundando-se ainda mais na poltrona, não deu importância ao barulho forte que ouvira do impacto do vento na vidraça, fechando os olhos para tentar espantar os seus pensamentos...

**Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,  
In there stepped a stately raven, of the saintly days of yore.  
Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;  
But with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door.  
Perched upon a bust of Pallas, just above my chamber door,**

**Perched, and sat, and nothing more.**

Uma nova batida e Gilbert tornou a abrir os olhos dourados, dirigindo-se à janela. Ao abri-la, deparou-se com aquele pássaro negro tão característico em meio à neve. Ele foi surpreendido por aquela criatura que lembrava a sua chain e que, curiosamente, cruzou os orbes rubros com os amarelos. O moreno recuou, o que deu passagem ao corvo; sem pedir licença ou dar um breve cumprimento, o imponente pássaro negro pousou sobre a estátua que ornamentava o umbral. Como ele se sentia cansado, nem cogitou gastar suas energias tentando colocar o animal para fora.

Olhou a ave negra e soltou um pesado suspiro, dirigindo-lhe a palavra:

- Eu realmente perdi. Não tem volta, não é?

A resposta não veio. Doía não poder culpá-la, visto que a exacerbada adoração pelo seu mestre desviou toda a atenção dos outros campos de sua vida. Só que, independente da forma que você perde alguém - seja por morte, afastamento ou, como no caso dele, outro amor -, o gosto da perda era sempre intragável, ao ponto de nem o álcool puro conseguir apagá-lo de sua língua e tampouco de sua alma.

**But the raven, sitting lonely on that placid bust, spoke only  
That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.  
Nothing further then he uttered; not a feather then he fluttered;  
Till I scarcely more than muttered,"Other friends have flown before;  
On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before."**

**Then the bird said,"Nevermore."**

Aqueles olhos escarlates sobre si eram desconfortáveis; pareciam poder ler sua alma, ou, pior, ser sua própria alma. Lembrava-se de seu segredo proibido, da adoração obsessiva que tinha por Jack e como o havia perdido; lembrou-se da mesma devoção para com Oz, e só então pensou em Vincent, Ada, Break, Oscar e tantos outros. Vincent era bastante peculiar, mas não podia negar que o loiro tinha um amor pelo irmão não muito correspondido; Ada sempre tentou manter contato com ele quando Oz estava no abismo e até tinha enviado aquele chapéu; Oscar também, sempre tão bondoso; Blake, um amigo... E sacrificaria todos eles por Oz.

Pensando que agora Vincent e Ada tinham um ao outro, lembrou-se que cada um dos que passaram por sua cabeça também tinham – e Oz tinha Alice. Cuidadosamente, havia cavado a própria cova, resultando naquela sensação incômoda que chamavam de solidão. E se era reversível? Os olhos do corvo diziam que não.

**"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil!-prophet still, if bird or devil!  
Whether tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,  
Desolate, yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted-  
On this home by horror haunted-tell me truly, I implore:  
Is there-is there balm in Gilead?-tell me-tell me I implore!"**

**Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."**

- Será que ainda terei alguma chance?

Para sua surpresa, o corvo disse:

- Nunca mais.

Não sabia se ficava perplexo por ouvir a resposta de um pássaro ou por ele destruir por completo sua esperança. Não era sensato um corvo responder, a não ser que você já esteja com uma dosagem elevada de absinto em seu organismo.

O corvo, _que fez sorrir sua amargura_, não lia sua alma e tampouco era ela. Aquela criatura _agoureira dos maus tempos ancestrais_, nada mais era do que seu próprio coração. Sua completa falta de esperança se refletia em um único _nunca mais_.

**And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming.  
And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor**

**Shall be lifted- nevermore!**

¹: Fada verde é o "apelido carinhoso" do absinto. E bem, reza a lenda que algumas pessoas acabam vendo a fada mesmo. (Eu nunca vi, pelo menos –q)

Bem, eu deixei parte da minha interpretação do poema (embora não ache que o corvo seja o "coração" xD). E bem, esse é o meu poema favorito. Espero que gostem da reflexão do Gil (principalmente a presenteada com a fic xD).

Ah sim, o chocolate sutil que eu coloquei na cena Gil x Ada é porque hoje é o _White Day_ e a aniversariante gosta desse dia. Não que fosse o White Day na fic, mas tentem trazer o significado do dia (entregar chocolates para as mulheres amadas) para a cena. o/

Feliz dia da poesia para todos! (14/03)


End file.
